


Now, Who's That Girl?

by bold_seer



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Math is easy and people are complex, except when it’s the other way around.
Relationships: Regina George/Cady Heron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Now, Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



> As a treat! Prompt: closure.

College isn’t high school, and sociology teaches you something about people’s behaviour. It doesn’t work the other way around, prepare you for surprises.

Five years later, Regina George looks the same. Different, her makeup less frosty. When she smiles, it’s softer, but her focus is on. Everything spins, and Cady falls back to those first days of school, needing guidance to navigate Girl World.

_Drink_ , gestures Regina. After a moment, Cady nods. Follows her, another invitation to lunch. Her drink is green. Cady has no idea what it is, what _this_ is, but sips it, thinking, they shaped their lives according to Regina’s whims, never knowing what she thought.

“Remember Jingle Bell Rock, when Gretchen hit the CD player?” This time, there’s no mockery behind Regina’s words, but an awareness of how she treated her friend. “You started singing. Really well.”

“Yeah,” says Cady, “I guess.” Her glass is full; her mind is blank. “Do you still play, uh, lacrosse?” Regina running, not letting anyone get in her way.

Another smile, a quick turn, the question boomerangs back: “Do you still like math?” Before Cady can answer - math is easy and people are complex, except when it’s the other way around - Regina says, “Cady.”

She watches her mouth, the nude lips, until one of Regina’s fingers (a manicured nail, deep maroon) touches the inside of her wrist. “- what?”

Regina doesn’t draw away her hand. “Look in the mirror? Don’t let anyone else tell you what to do.”


End file.
